


I Am Hers, She Is Mine

by Ochatoame



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochatoame/pseuds/Ochatoame
Summary: Genre: Fluff, Romance, Slice-of-Life.Pairing: HikaToka.Characters: Uchiha Hikaku, Uchiha (Senju) Toka, Uchiha Momoka.Warnings: PTSD, implied/vague NSFW at the end, fluff!





	I Am Hers, She Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emocean/gifts).



> Genre: Fluff, Romance, Slice-of-Life.  
> Pairing: HikaToka.  
> Characters: Uchiha Hikaku, Uchiha (Senju) Toka, Uchiha Momoka.  
> Warnings: PTSD, implied/vague NSFW at the end, fluff!

She had awakened in a cold sweat. Emerald eyes widened with fear, lacing the very veins that made up her irises. Unshed tears shined within jade hues as she shook with tremors caused by her fear, her anxiety, the desperation to get out and escape, the need to suddenly fight and defend herself, to fight for her life. The dreams came back to her. The blood, the lifeless corpses, the smell of ash and smoke filling her lungs like seawater to a drowning man. Daggers in the dark, aiming at her two year old baby girl, the demons were coming to take her precious daughter away from her and she could do nothing to save her. So much noise, so much death, so much fear... so much... too much fear.

  
_**"MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP!"**_ she screamed at last when she bolted awake in a cold sweat, grabbing the kunai from under her pillow and held it, as if preparing to defend herself, to fight off the dark things that came for her at night. A sudden feeling of a gentle hand upon her arm brought her back to reality, broke her from her reverie of the hauntings of her past, the screams faded to nothing but whispers, the smoke and ash departed, the soft and gentle words made the blood wash away from her hands, from her face. Her tears began to flow from her eyes like a river. She was trembling still, from the fear and from the chilly night air from their open window. March was a cold month.

  
_So afraid._

  
"Are you going to kill me with that?" He asks quietly.

  
_But you shouldn’t be_ , a voice says to her. He was here… he was here.

  
Looking over her shoulder, she sees Hikaku, laying upon their crisp white sheets, which framed his beautiful face so wonderfully, his navy blue hair only adding more to his beauty. _You have no idea how beautiful you truly are, my love,_ she thought. His hands were extended towards her, gesturing to her to return to his embrace, to let him ease her pain. "Come back to me, Toka-chan," he whispered to her softly, gently, just as he would always call her when they were children.

  
And like the pull of the moon to the tides, Toka drops her kunai and finds herself going back to him, burying her face against the crook of his neck, his powerful arms wrapping around her slim waist, clutching his beloved to himself like his very life depended on it. Fingers found her cheek, light as a butterfly's wings as he wiped her tears away. He said nothing, but he didn't have to. They traveled to her long, long hair, wrapping themselves in her chocolate locks. When he kissed her she saw stars, pain and pleasure. He had the type of eyes that could hold the sun, the moon, and the stars. His eyes held galaxies, universes, time itself. But most of all, in his eyes if one looked hard enough, one could find her heart. Searching for her little girl's chakra, she sighed in relief as she sensed her little one sleeping quietly in her cradle, dreaming of paradise.

  
Hikaku made everything better, even if it was for the slightest of moments, he made everything better with his soft words, his scent, his loving arms, his cinnamon kisses, which he pressed against the crown of her head, like she were some celestial being planting their graces upon the skin of their most devoted follower. She loved the strength in his arms, the sound of his occasional laughter, deep and hearty, the way he would look into her eyes and whisper her name on her lips as he succumbed to her.

  
How safe she felt in his arms, how warm, how _loved_. Perhaps tonight the nightmares will not bother her again… not this time. Pressing a kiss to Hikaku's neck, she nuzzled her face against his as she whispered, her voice taking on the softest of tones, like the rain against the earth, "Thank you."

  
Slowly, her hands drift down to his battle scars - across his chest, his sides, his abdomen - and brush across them gently and she leans in for a deeper kiss. He presses his lips against hers sweetly and a hunger of a different kind awakens within her. _I cannot go back to sleep, for they will return again,_ she thought as her fingertips shifting across his powerful frame. _I will not let them win_ , she vows as she wraps herself around her husband and whispers in his ear, "I love you, I need you," she breathed and her lover heeded to her desires.

  
He kissed her, trying to absorb all of her fears into himself. That night he had her every way a man could have a woman and she gave herself to him willingly. He kissed her as if she contained the only breath that will sustain him, held her close like the warmest thing in the coldest winter storm, embraced her like she was the most important thing in his universe, held her as if she is the key to all happiness, and he made love to her as if the world was ending, as he always had.

Afterwards, Toka relished in his embrace as she told him everything that had happened in her nightmare, things that she would dare not tell anyone else, and he listened with an open mind and an open heart. She did not know what time it was, only that it was very late at night. Soon, she felt her eyes begin to droop again and he murmured in her ear, "Would you like me to sing you to sleep?" he asked her quietly.

Emeralds met enstatites and Toka nodded in response as she felt his hands weave through her chocolate brown locks. Uchiha Hikaku was not usually a man to sing, but he did so only for her. He sang sweet lullabies into her ear with a pleasant voice that no one would expect a man like him to possess and soon she felt herself drifting off to sleep. She welcomed it, embraced it, and the last thing she could feel was his fingers threading through her hair and a kiss that bid her good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: AAAA this took a day or two to write up but holy lord was it worth it! I wanted to portray Toka in a time of vulnerability, a part of herself that she doesn't show to anyone else and I haven't really written any sole Hikaku/Toka pieces for a very long time so I wanted to touch up a bit on that because they're honestly just so sweet together. You can read this as a flashback scene in Audaces Fortuna Juvat or read it as an entirely separate literature piece, that's all up to you!


End file.
